robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
42615-Feint's Feint
A lone white UAV is speeding silently through the skies, headed to Kaon in high orbit. It darts down, streaking towards Kaon - Kolkular's new base in particular - and swoops in like a hawk on a rabbit. Feint u-turns upwards just before impact, transforming and settling down on her heelstruts. It's very likely she's gotten the attention of Decepticon security as she waits patiently on their landing tarmac. A familiar design greet Feint as several black Vehicon forms move out onto the tarmac with Sixshot following. Looking towards the femme he moves to the front of the group, "Hold fire!" Turning his full attention to the Autobot he says, "Unless this is some trick, you better confirm your identity, Feint." The last several cycles have been *extremely* interesting, to say the least, and Soundwave has had his hands (and processor) full obtaining and distributing information, keeping track of allies and enemies, ensuring the Autobot newcomers aren't planning anything untoward, and broadcasting various radio transmissions for troops and ally alike. Ever since the fall of Nyon there has been much to do, and there are some things the outlier has suspected might occur. Such as being approached by an Autobot still under Zeta Prime's command. Looks like THAT possibilty just came to fruition. Megatron is currently busy, so it falls to the carrier to come meet this new "face". Soundwave has certain special abilities that make him a good "meet and greeter" anyway- a first test before they take any further steps. Issuing some radio orders and following along after Sixshot and the Vehicons, the outlier strides up towards the femme who was for a time one of their "own".... In a way. He stops, face as expressionless as always under the faceplate and visor as he uses his gifts to mentally scan her for her thoughts and emotions, seeking answers to why she is here. Is there treachery at work? He extends a verbal courtesy as well. "Delirium, or should I address you as Feint?" Meanwhile, somewhere else on the base, Orion Pax is having a conversation with one of the Decepticons when suddenly there's an alert and the Decepticons start to move out. Stopping one of the Vehicons, Orion asks, "What is going on?" He's halfway expecting it to be that the Omega Destroyers are now here. Instead. "An intruder Autobot is on the roof, we're going up to intercept." Orion considers for a moment and then follows. That is why when Sixshot is out on the roof with his small squad and their weapons drawn, there's a figure standing in the shadows. While the UAV may not look familiar, once she transformed, Pax considers for a moment, then steps forward, commanding Sixshot. "Stand down, she's an ally." Go ahead, Sixshot, try to stop him. "Feint." he offers, "You are taking a hell of a risk coming here." Orion mentions as he pushes past Soundwave, Sixshot and the Vehicons to grasp the femme by the shoulders. "But I'm damned glad to see you." Thundercracker has decided to head to the roof and fine out for himself what's going on. Being an officer has lots of stuff new to him, like hes got to pay attention to what's going now. That can suck but no one twisted his arm really to take the spot. The Blus Seeker steps out onto the roof and looks from Soundwave to Sixshot and to the Autobot that is at the center of all of this. He doesn't say anything right now, just watches. "Feint, please," she begins, choosing a soothing and non-confrontational tone, face hidden behind full visor. She raises both hands to show she is unarmed, a show of good faith. Soundwave is going to realize very quickly that the inhibitor chip left in her brain module by Shockwave is very much in place; the raging intensity of her thoughts has been turned down almost to the point of being muted altogether. Everything is in its proper place. Her EMF and what little is readable of her thoughts are basic: ~urgent-help-honest~. "I've already made a hell of a risk and I'm still paying for it, Commander Pax. Zeta told us all that he'd slain you, and that every member of your team is now on a kill-on-sight list. I'm doing everything I can to sift through the Autobots who still have their heads screwed on straight and band them together to try to stop Zeta. That's why I've come here." "Back to your positions, I have this along with Thundercracker," Sixshot looks to the Vehicons who keep their weapons aimed at the pair for a moment before finally powering them down as they leave. As for his weapons, he places his blasters into the holsters currently maglocked onto his legs instead of into subspace. His optics focus on Orion as he says, "I don't take orders from you but for now she doesn't appear to be a threat." The warrior nods to Soundwave in greeting as he remains close. Soundwave raises an optic ridge as Orion Pax tries commanding Sixshot (again, not that anyone would see under that big red visor he wears). He glances towards the other Decepticon, radioing another command. He doesn't interfere for now, instead allowing the two Autobots to have their reunion, but that reunion will be carefully monitored. He picks up Feint's surface thoughts and: so far, so good. While he's at it, he scans Orion Pax as well, seeking any information he can on the Autobot's motivations and intentions. "Understood. Welcome back, then, Feint." Soundwave decides to get straight to the point. He's efficient that way, and not one for small talk. "Why are you here then? To gather these Autobots with you? Or to join them here?" Thundercracker's arrival is noted but right now his focus is on the Autobots. Orion Pax's new frame probably suggests why Zeta would make that boast. Gone is the Pax that Feint knew, the faceplate locked in place and a lot more heavily armored. "I realize that, believe me. If I had the chance, I'd already taken the fight back to Zeta Prime." the mech admits before he gives the femme a quick hug in appreciation. "I suppose that my message has gotten out, then?" he asks as he looks towards her. "The rest of my team is here. Megatron rescued us from Nyon's destruction. And as you can see, we are getting along swimmingly. Who do you have thus far?" he asks, "Actually, no, don't answer that." he corrects himself, a glance towards Soundwave. "No offense." he offers politely. No need for tattle-tales. Pax is genuinely worried for those under his command - current and past. Especially Feint. He knows what will happen if she gets caught. The mech has a million different thoughts in his head - but they all culminate around a simple idea. Enough is enough. This madness must end before it gets worse and war comes to all. Sixshot's words are ignored at the moment, as his concern is more for Feint and her mission than any complaints that any of the Decepticons may have about his orders or strong suggestions. Thundercracker acknowledges Sixshots command to the vehicons to stand down and then steps a bit closer to the situation but not threateningly. He remains on guard none the less and watches. "I am here to bring information to both sides." Feint's visor retracts, revealing her face as a gesture of goodwill and good intent, allowing them to read her expressions and see what is going on behind the veil of her mask. "I am also here to coordinate between the remaining Autobots who oppose Zeta, and the resistance forged here in Kaon. I wish to speak with Megatron whenever it is possible to do so. Zeta is gathering more Omega Destructors to march on four more Decepticon-friendly polities within the next few days, and he is reading his Institute facilities for processing any name on the DRA lists. There are hundreds of thousands of names and they are scheduled for full lobotomies." Sixshot's optics narrow, flashing green for a moment though barely caught by few behind the red lenses of his optics. He knows full well what the femme means as he says, "As always they believe reconditioning is the best method for loyal and expendable soldiers like with Quickswitch. Least he still has some form of free will." He remains on guard as he listens. Pax's thoughts are picked up on and mulled over, and they all appear in order. Soundwave sort of stares at Orion as he offers the apology of sorts... but then he simply nods at the Autobot briefly. The outlier's major and most immediate concern is betrayal- and so far he detects none. Another order is issued to Thundercracker to patrol for any other Autobots that might be making their way here- or may have followed Feint. Feint's face is revealed, though Soundwave's remains hidden... but then again he almost never does reveal his face anyway. If he did, it might betray a bit of the tension the otherwise calm mech feels...especially at that last part about the DRA. When he speaks, though, his monotone voive betrays nothing. "The government's iron fist grows heavier handed all the time, until even Autobots like Orion Pax.." he glances at the mech, then back to Feint, "...stand by Megatron's side. Until even you return to us again. I will inform Megatron that you are here. Tell me, why do you seek to work with us? I am aware of what.. happened between you and Megatron. Are you willing to work with us, to do what it takes to bring Zeta down? Do you believe these Autobots you are working with are willing to do what it takes to accomplish these goals?" He also adds in monotone, "...Have you brought information regarding the DRA and its activities with you? That alone would be an excellent token of good will." "I have not made that decision, yet, Soundwave." Orion is quick to correct. The Autobrand on his left shoulder still stands out, though the one on his right was destroyed in the battle with Zeta. "There are times where a necessary evil must be taken, and I am still weighing the consequences of such an ideal until I talk personally with Megatron, so I would appreciate you not placing words in my mouth." Pax offers firmly. "For now, I am only concerned for the welfare of those under my command and the other Autobots and for all of Cybertron. Loyalties be damned at this time." "Megatron spared my life even when I refused to live, and he kept his word to me. I walked free when he could have continued to hold me here. He did not. For that, I feel a debt of gratitude," explains Feint. "What I believe is of no consequence, Soundwave; I am not here to be recruited to any side. I am here because Zeta Prime must be stopped before he reduces this whole world to ash. The forces here in Kaon are the most well-equipped to handle this task. The citizenry cannot - those of them who can still think for themselves, that is. I can provide tactical information to aid in a timed strike, and I can tell you where and how to hit. That information I will turn over to Megatron, and to Commander Pax." Sixshot keeps focused on Pax but only crosses his arms as the former bot commander hasn't made any foolish moves. He does glance towards Feint as she speaks then towards Soundwave awaiting any further orders. Soundwave turns his head and regards Orion Pax, remaining quiet for a moment- the only sign of activity the faintest flicker in his red visor. When he speaks, it is in the ever-present calm, almost oddly harmonic voice that is so distinctly his. "...Understood. Just remember who saved you from the burning wreckage of Nyon, and who has graced you with repairs out of the generosity of his spark." Soundwave values loyalty above almost all other things and his loyalty to Megatron is absolute. Megatron is the savior of Cybertron and for Pax to even be *hesitating* to offer his own loyalty to the Decepticon leader after all the good that he has done, all the evil that Zeta and the Autobots did, by this point in time? It is simply beyond the outlier's ken. His attention then turns once more to Feint. nods. "Megatron is a mech of his word and you are wise to seek his help. We have spent thousands of years resisting the very things that came to a head in Nyon. We were the first to take a stand, to see that something must be done to ensure that all Cybertronians have a future- not just the most elite and politically powerful. That equality and the freedom to make our decisions without mind control and other coercions will only come about because individuals like Megatron were willing to make a stand." Sixshot gets a glance but no further orders at the time. "Yes, just as Megatron was rescued from his own destruction in a prison cell so very long ago. Mind your manners, Soundwave and do not dictate what I should and should not be feeling." Orion 'suggests', a frustrated look on his face. No falsehoods. There wouldn't be Decepticons without what Orion did, so deal. The mech returns his own attention towards Sixshot and Soundwave. "It would be unwise to turn her away. I would suggest that you take her in as you have before and allow her to stay with the other Autobots." Primus knows they can use another voice of reason. "I am to talk to Megatron tomorrow, and she can share her information then." "The less time I spend in Kolkular the better. Zeta is already taking an unhealthy interest in me due to the amount of time I spent among you," Feint says to Soundwave. "If I'm going to help you find blind spots to attack, I'm going to have to keep him from being too suspicious. Presently he believes I'm still working on this frame, which will buy me at least a day's worth of time, thanks to the duplicate I left for him and the CR Chamber I modified. I'll go inside at your permission and wait until Megatron is available to speak." "Clever tactic," Sixshot says to Feint. He idly pulls a blaster from his holster and studies it for a few moments. Once sure its still in working condition he spins it in his hand before returning it to his holster, "Its your call Soundwave. No doubt you agree as Pax said that she is currently not a threat." Thundercracker continues being the strong and silent type and just watches the entire situation. Soundwave bristles a little at Pax's reply, though again it's inward only... the outlier is quite skilled at keeping an outwardly unruffled appearance. He has to work hard to control the constant barrage of thoughts and emotions that came at him unbidden *all the time* and thus it's made him a student of calm and self-control. He decides not to continue engaging Pax in this particular conversation- Megatron can deal with him later... and instead focuses on the here and now. But he ignores Pax and turns to address Feint instead (that'll show him, yeah, mwaha!). The outlier considers all this. He knows Feint's intentions are good (one of the perks of being an outlier). "She speaks truthfully." He turns to Sixshot. "Prepare a place for her here. She will remain under guard until such time as Megatron sees fit to order otherwise, but is free to go anywhere the other Autobots are allowed." Then he looks to Thundercracker. "Have your Seekers discovered anyone who might be following her here?" Once Soundwave has given her clearance, Orion speaks up, "I can show her where the others are. I'm sure they'd enjoy some company." he offers as he turns to Feint. "If you'll come with me. The concierge is great, but the staff can be such aftholes sometimes." he quips, though there's a strain in his voice that proves the humor is forced. He has a lot stewing still. Thundercracker has his attention drawn to Soundwave. He shakes his head, "Reports coming in so far show no other Autobots, Soundwave. It looks like she did come alone." "Quarters will be found and since 'Commander' Pax has volunteered he can keep a watch. Though know that 'I' will be close," Sixshot turns to Soundwave as he says this though turns his full attention to the Autobots as he says the last part. He actually chuckles a bit before adding, "Do enjoy your stay.", like with Orion the humor is forced. "I'll take you up on that, Commander Pax - I believe the individuals here are preferable to Zeta Prime's -loving- and -gentle- interrogations," Feint retorts. Soundwave nods to Sixshot. "Do so." He also plans to have Laserbeak keep an optic on Feint and the others, but doesn't say so right now, of course. Interesting. The outlier may also take the opportunity to speak to Feint later, if his duties allow. One outlier to another. But first, those duties await. Category:Autocracy